


I Love You

by yourfriendlyamateurwriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Fluff, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, I Love You, LadyNoir cameo, One Shot, Short One Shot, This is for Nino because I totally forgot about him in my HBIC!Marinette AU, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, djwifi fluff, sorry nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyamateurwriter/pseuds/yourfriendlyamateurwriter
Summary: Alya and Nino's first "I love you"s. DJWifi fluff.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Love You

Carapace and Rena Rouge were on the Eiffel Tower, talking. Well, that’s what someone with binoculars looking at them would see. Orange and green blurs that were talking. Well, they wouldn’t be completely wrong.

“I love you!” Alya shouted in the middle of the fight.

“What?” Nino sputtered.

“I love you, that’s why I didn’t like it when you took that hit for me!”

“I-I love you, too, Al. That’s why I took that hit, I didn’t want anything to happen to you. I couldn’t see you get hurt.” Alya let out a low chuckle.

“You couldn’t have just put a shield on me or something. No, you just had to come right in front of me and take the hit. You can be an idiot, sometimes.”

“Well, you’re still dating me so I must be doing something right.” Nino kissed her. She responded, immediately. They remained like that for a minute before breaking apart. 

“When do you have to go back?”

“An hour. You?”

“An hour.”

“Sunset?” He asked. 

“Sunset,” She said in confirmation.

They watched the sunset and talked. They talked about their emotions. They talked about silly things. They talked about serious things. They just talked. And it felt great. They snuggled and almost fell asleep if it wasn’t for Alya who suddenly did something. Alya straddled him and kissed him. It became a serious makeout session. They stopped after ten minutes when they thought they should go back. Their goodbyes were way too dramatic. 

“I love you so much! As soon as I see you again, I will kiss you like there is no tomorrow!” Alya said with a grin.

“Of course, my queen! As I will with you.”

“I shall be wearing my best pair of jeans and an old shirt.”

“Beautiful and classy as always, babe.”

“Thank you! Bye, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Als.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left. Carapace left soon afterwards.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“You think they knew we were here?” Chat said, dropping down to where Carapace and Rena Rouge were minutes earlier.

“Nope! Not a clue. That was adorable,” Ladybug said landing down much more graceful than her feline partner.

“It really was. Well, we should start patrol, now.”

“See ya later, kitty!”

“Bye, my lady.” He kissed her hand and they both set off.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: basicbisexualbitch


End file.
